


Most Gratifying

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing Severus is sometimes dangerous and sometimes gratifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Gratifying

Happy Birthday [](http://igtow.livejournal.com/profile)[**igtow**](http://igtow.livejournal.com/)! I hope you enjoy your pressie!

Title: Most Gratifying  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Teasing Severus is sometimes dangerous and sometimes gratifying.  
Word Count: 424  
Genre: Humor, romance.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for [](http://igtow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://igtow.livejournal.com/)**igtow** 's birthday, Her requested pairing: Snarry, Prompt: Cuddling. Extra points if Harry calls Severus snuggle bunny. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Most Gratifying

~

Harry sighed contentedly as Severus’ hand shifted unconsciously over his back, cupping his arse. He leaned his head in, resting it on Severus’ shoulder and breathing deeply of the salty air. Their surroundings, consisting of a fiery red sunset, cool ocean breeze and the occasional dolphin frolicking in the distance, were as far from Britain and the war they had just won as was conceivable. This place had to be as close to paradise as they were likely to get, Harry was convinced, and he was determined that they would enjoy their well-earned holiday.

Shifting, Harry snuggled closer to Severus’ warm form as the breeze picked up, giving him a slight chill in his thin Muggle shorts.

Although he appeared asleep, Severus still automatically adjusted to Harry’s touch, pulling him closer and burying his nose in his hair.

His eyes at half-mast, Harry was just beginning to drift off when a couple strode past their hammock, and the woman gestured towards them with a smile.

“Look, darling,” she whispered to her companion. “Aren’t they sweet?”

The man grunted and kept going, but the woman lingered for a moment.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled wider. “You and your snuggle bunny are so cute,” she gushed. “Stan and I just had to tell you.”

Stan was already ten steps ahead of her and appeared to be speeding up. “Wilma!” he called back over his shoulder. “Come on! LEAVE THEM ALONE.”

Wilma rolled her eyes. “He’s such a grump. You’re lucky yours will cuddle in public. Mine never would.” With that, she trotted away after her irate husband.

_Thank Merlin he didn’t hear that. Who knows how he would have reacted..._

“She’s right you know. You cannot say that I am not romantic,” Severus said silkily. “I did consent to this.”

Harry started, then choked back laughter. “Right... snuggle bunny,” he said, snickering.

Severus’ pulled away, his eyes stormy, and Harry could see him plotting his revenge.

“We’re in public,” Harry reminded him, eyes widening in mock fear.

Severus’ lips curved in a wicked smile. “Indeed, brat,” he purred. “Which is why my eventual, very thorough revenge, shall be later, when no one can hear you scream.”

Before he had a chance to worry, Severus captured his mouth in an intense kiss that promised untold pleasures and that left Harry panting and dazed and wanting, and as Severus soothed him back into comfort a few minutes later, Harry hazily decided he needed to tease Severus more often. The results were proving most gratifying.

~


End file.
